Kirito's New Life
by King Of Me
Summary: After defeating Death Gun in Gun Gale Online, Kirito mysteriously dies. But instead of dying something strange occurs. He or should I say she, was transported into Tristain Academy of Magic to become Louise's familiar. (Gender bent Kirito)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO or Familiar of Zero. I just wrote my stories based on these two amazing shows.**

**Author's note: Please give me your opinions about my work. Thank You.**

Kirito sliced his opponent clean off with a mighty swing of his photon blade. The upper half of the being flew landed in the dry desert sand with a sickening thud. There was silence. Has it finally ended, he thought. The belief of certain happiness soon ended with pain shocking through his body. His heart started to race without end. Death Gun's broken avatar made a laugh of satisfaction. The laughter echoed across the map. Sinon shuddered from the sudden laugh.

"What did you do?" Kirito asked the murderer, Deathgun. Strength left Kirito's legs, forcing our hero to kneel and slump over the ground.

Deathgun snickered with delight. "Before the BoB tournament started...I have a friend...who injected you with a special drug...Unlike, the other type, this drug will kill you slowly, making it more enjoyable.," Death Gun replied. "How you may ask. It's quite simple... Oh, how you are fooled. Did you ever believe that someone like her would be kind enough to comfort you? Who do you think gave us details of the drugs we used and how we got access to it without notice?" Kirito's eyes widened, not believing that she, the nurse who was watching over him, would be part of all of this.

"Damn you."

The pain increased. Soon he was paralyzed, barely being able to breath. Knowing that his life is ending, Kirito didn't want to have his friends see his demise. Even though he was unable to move, he still raised his handgun and shot the recording icon, disconnecting the viewers of the BoB tournament.

Kirito's heart suddenly stopped and he fell to the ground. His avatar disappeared from the game, saying that he had disconnected. Before he disappeared he muttered a few words. "I love you, Asuna." His friends saw it all, from another recording icon, hidden behind the rocks nearby. Tears ran from their faces from what they have witnessed. Especially Asuna, who lay on her dead lover, tears falling. The nurse no where to be seen in the room. Sinon who was also in the tournament, fell to her knees and mouth opened wide, frozen at the tower. How could she react to this, she wanted to cry, but tears wouldn't come out.

**Tristain Academy of Magic**

"Now class, it's time for the summoning ritual. So gather around and no pushing." The teacher said as he led his students to the school yard.

Students started to move around wildly and having exciting looks on their faces. "Hey, Louise the Zero. There's no need for you to go to the ritual." A red haired girl yelled to another student.

A short, pink haired girl turned towards the other student with rage. "Why's that, Kirche," Louise replied to angrily. "Well, since you don't know how to use magic properly, I thought it's pointless for you to even try to summon a familiar," Kirche said with a grin. Others started to laugh at the comment, not knowing the rage rising inside of Louise.

"I'll show them. I'll show them all," Louise thought and marched to the school yard, alone.

Arriving to their destination, the teacher announced to the students. "You will now summon your lifelong familiar and remember, there will be no retries or trying the spell a second time. You get what you get," he told the students, kindly. Kirche raised her hand. "Teacher, why don't you let Zero do it first so we'll learn from her," she announced with a smile of pure evil. Students began to laugh at the thought and agreed to the idea.

There was silence and an aura coming from the lonely Louise. The teacher looked at her, seeing the discomfort within her eyes.

Before he could speak, Louise agreed to do it. "Fine then! I'll show you what I can do," she yelled angrily while walking forward. She stared at the bullies, not showing any sign of fear. But deep down in her heart, she was trembling and the urge to run away was unbearable. She took a deep breath to comfort herself, before starting her chant.

Louise began to chant with a low voice. "I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, summons you. The beautiful, powerful, brave, intelligent, servant from this vast universe, appear before me."

After a few seconds, nothing happened. Kirche sighs with a face showing disappointment. "I thought you should be, at least able to su-"

Her sentence was cut short when an explosion occurred in front of the summoning site. Dust filled the air, covering the schoolyard. Everything cleared and a strange creature in black lay on the ground, unconscious. No, it was a girl at the age of 16 or 17. She wore clothing, unrecognizable by the teacher or the students. All they could do was stare at the person that Louise the Zero had summoned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kirito's POV**

One instant, I was in pain. The next, I was dead or so I thought.

After my heart stopped, instead of staying that way, it started up again, like a car engine. The a girl kicked me in the gut. With a jolt, I opened my eyes to see a pink haired girl over my head. She looked pissed off for some reason, but on the other hand, I got a pretty nice view of her panties. To my surprise, it's also pink.

"Get up, servant!" She ordered. Following up with another kick in the shoulder.

Confused and in pain from the kicks, I stood up. "What's that for," I demanded. My voice seem to be higher than usual. Looking at my outfit, I realized that I was in my GGO avatar form. My photon blade and five-seven pistol were still on my belt. Looking around I saw a group of kids with capes, like they were all trying to be a superhero in those cartoon shows. The girl in front of me was surprisingly short comparing from the group of kids behind her.

After a few more observations, I turned my attention back to the girl who kicked me. "So, who are you?" I asked, stilled confused.

This time the girl was the one confused. "Who-Are-You?" I asked again, but slower this time.

Instead of getting an answer, she freaking kissed me. I pushed her aside and backed up. My body began to burn and for once, I really hoped that the drug had killed me. After the pain was gone, with a surprised look, I began to ask her questions.

"Who are you?"

"…."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"..."

"Why th-"

"Shut up already!" She screamed.

I covered my ears from the sudden burst. without warning, she gave me another wave.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say! so shut your freaking mouth, familiar!" She ordered, while raising a wooden rod.

Suddenly, my body or something blew up. The explosion knocked me backwards. The fall I took wasn't pretty, where I landed head first on the ground. Finally, I lost my patience and the rage within me began to take over my mouth.

"Why did you do that for and why did you kiss me?!" I demanded with a stare.

A bit confused, she replied, "I can understand you." Just realizing it now, I also became confused.

"Anyways, forget about that. I'm Louise and you're my familiar or a servant. The nation you're in is Tristain and this is Tristain Academy of Magic. The kiss I gave you was to complete the contract between us." Louise announced with her hands on her waist.

"What your name then?" She demanded.

"I'm Kirito." I answered back.

An acquire silence arose from the between us and the group.

"Ha ha ha! You truly are the Zero. You summoned a useless commoner as your familiar, Totally expected of you," a girl with red hair and brown skin teased and breaking the silence.

Louise's eyes lit up in flames and yelled back. "At least my familiar is better looking than your lizard, fever face Kirche!"

Things got a little too nasty afterwards with a fist fight and hair pulling. Then getting myself pulled by the neck collar by my now known as my master, Louise, to her room and finding out I have to sleep on a sack of hay. The worst part was that she wouldn't believe the fact that I was from another world.

"So you're saying that you're from a planet called Earth. In a nation named Japan." Louise asked unamused.

"Yes," I replied.

"In that world of yours, you are known as the black swordsman and that you are one of the strongest in something you called Sword Art Online."

"Yes."

"Yeah right. Even if you are, there's no way you can get back so just forget it." Louise complained with a sigh.

"Besides, a girl like you can't possibly be that powerful," Louise argued

" For your information, I'm a-"

I stopped for a second and realized that something was wrong. "Can I leave the room for one sec. I dropped something on the hallway," I said, pleading. Louise allowed me to go with a wave of her hand.

Outside the room, I took off my chest plate, and checked my chest. I felt two soft things instead of the flat chests that all males should have. They're breasts and B-cups too. My hope was lost when couldn't feel anything between my legs. In shock, I gave a out a screeching yell.

"What the hell is happening to me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Louise POV**

Today's just wonderful. I mean seriously, I got a commoner(aka Kirito) as my familiar and she thought I was stupid enough to believe that she was from another world. To top it off, I had a detention for the fight I had with that stupid fever face(if you don't know, it's Kirche).

"What the hell is happening to me!" A female voice screamed.

I rushed to the door, knowing that it was the voice of my familiar. Pulling the door open, I noticed a steel chest plate that belongs to my familiar. Next to it was Kirito with a face filled with despair.

"What's going on." I asked my familiar.

Kirito looked like she was going to die. "Are you alright." I put my hands on her shoulder. Suddenly, I was struck by puppy eyes. The wave of cuteness and desire to hug her rushed through my head.

"Can I have a bed, like yours?" She shyly pleaded.

Before I could say no, Kirito shot me another puppy eye stare. I fell to my knees in defeat. "Yeah, sure. Why not," I answered in a low voice.

**Kirito POV**

I had become a female! What the hell. The new discovery was too shocking that I could do nothing, but stare at my new self.

"What's going on." I heard Louise ask after pulling the door open.

The fact that I turned into a female was too much to take in. If I told her that I've become this because of her magic, I would have been punished. After seeing her in the fight, I didn't want to get on her nerves. So instead, I tried to change the subject by asking for a comfy bed. Everything worked out as planned. Louise forget about why I took off my armor and the reason why I screamed.

Going back into her room, Louise began to ask me something. "Why did you scream and why is your armor on the floor?" She demanded.

Or maybe not.

"It was nothing," I answered, hoping that she would let it pass.

She stared at me. "I said, it was nothing." I began again.

She stared some more, unconvinced. "Ok fine, a spider crawled inside my armor when I was finding something I've dropped." I lied. Still not convinced, her stare continued.

"It's true," I pleaded. Just on cue, a spider crawled under my legs. Pretending to be afraid, I panicked and ran around the room, screaming in fear. "Get it away from me!" I cried.

To make it even more convincing, I shed tears and hid behind my master.

"Huff," Louise sighed, frustrated.

"Don't worry. The spider is gone."

"Really?" I queried, still crying.

"Yes."

Louise led me to a chair and told me to wait. "I'll be going out to get your bed so stay put." She said in a kind tone.

"Okay." I replied, wiping away my tears.

She walked out of the room, without making too much noise. Making sure she's gone, I gave a large sigh of relief.

"If I continued to do this, I might actually start crying for real," I began to say. "But on the positive side, I got myself a new bed," reminding myself.

Looking around the room, I found something that happened to be Louise's yearbook. Flipping a few pages, I saw a younger version of her. Her picture was so adorable that it made me want to hug her younger self. Little steps came near the door, all of the sudden. Panicking, I put the book back.

"You're back," I said, pretending to hold back my tear.

"Stop crying already." Louise ordered.

After seeing me nod, she pulled out a mysterious crystal and threw it on the floor. With a pop, a new bed appeared near Louise's bed. Showing a sign of joy, I lay on my new bed.

"Hey don't fall asleep yet," Louise commanded. "You need to finish your chores."

"What chores." I asked.

Louise walked towards me with a list in her right hand. She put it on my lap, telling me to read it and finish the list before tomorrow. "Sure." I lied.

After seeing Louise fall asleep, I decided to crumble it up. There was nothing I could do about it. I was terrible when it comes to cleaning. Plus, I couldn't read the list.

"Oh well, who cares," whispering to myself before lying back on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kirito POV**

Waking up early wasn't my style, but to avoid punishment from Louise, it must be done. Waiting for the perfect time, I tiptoed into the bathroom.

People believe that every bathroom was poorly designed. Well, not this one. There were fancy wall pieces, smooth marble floors and a bathtub made of gold colored steel. There was already a bath house in the school so having a tub here didn't make much sense. Even the toilet looks like it was built for a king. All this led to one explanation, Louise came from a wealthy family.

Looking at my surroundings, I got an urge to take a quick bath. "I'm pretty dirty, right now." Looking at myself. "A simple bath can't hurt anyone." With that in mind, I took off my armor and clothes, forgetting the fact that I was now a female. Veiwing my naked female body with wide eyes, I couldn't stop staring. The curves on my waist was perfect. The white and smooth skin on my body and the size of my breasts made me a force to be wreaking with.

The image of myself in the mirror, made me blush. It almost made my nose bleed because I usually see my male body instead of this and couldn't get the hang of it. For some reason, dirty thoughts crowded my mind. Shaking the thought of what I could do to my new body, I filled the tub with warm water and stepped inside. "This is the best day of my life, in this new world," I thought out loud.

After the short bath and drying myself off with a cloth that's folded on a shelf in the bathroom. I decided that I should wear girl underwear instead of the male type. It's only reasonable because I was a female. Plus, more people will think that I'm a weirdo if I stayed with the male underwear. Quietly, I looked inside the drawer in search for some underwear that I would be borrowing from Louise. Luckily, there were black ones which matches my outfit.

At first sight of myself wearing them, the feeling of embarrassment gave me goosebumps. In fact, it felt pretty comfortable. Before I put on my armor and clothes, I shorten my black pants to make myself more appealing to the opposite sex. I didn't know why I did that. Maybe it was that my girly side had finally overpowered the manly side of me. Not for long, I tiptoed out of the room feeling refreshed and clean.

No one was really awake this early, but the ones that did either ignored me or stared at me, like I was an outcast. My exploration of the school continued for another half hour. The only difference I could make out of this place to my world were the use of magic and technology. The monsters here were weirder than weird. I had seen more the dozens of monsters in Alfheim, but this was just over the top.

Besides from that, there was nothing to see or people to talk to. While exploration the upper floor, a sudden noise got my attention. I walked towards a room that I believe to the the school office. Peaking inside, I was able to see a green haired lady with glasses, beating on an old man.

"Stop being a pervert and do your job as the headmaster of this school, Osmond!" The green haired lady ordered, angrily.

"But I'm old. I need to enjoy the little time I have." Replied the old man(Osmond). "Plus, you should stop wearing those pink panties. It doesn't suit your evil aura. I think that gray with black strips is b-" Osmond received another smack in the head from the lady.

"Go do your job!" She asked ordered once more, with flaring eyes. Scared half to death, Osmond obeyed. "O-okay, Longueville." Osmond replied, standing up. But not before noticing my presence.

"Ah, you must be Miss Kirito, the familiar of Louise. Please come in." He invited, the fear disappearing from his face. Surprised, I walked in nervously. "Hi, headmaster Osmond." I said and gave him a bow, blushing.

"I guess you heard of me," he smiled and stroking his long beard. "What were you doing here?"

"Well, I kind of dropped by and heard the commotion that's going on in this area."

"So you were eavesdropping." Osmond corrected. "You can sa-" I was cut short when a white mouse crawled inside my shorts. I stood up, freaking out. The next thing I knew, the mouse came out and crawled towards the headmaster's shoulder and started squeaking in his ear.

"So you have black panties. Terrible." Turning towards Longueville, he began to say. "See what I'm talking about, you females don't have a sense of style."

At that very moment, I knew why girls didn't like the fact that males kept looking at their underwear. I looked at Longueville and she looked back at me. It seems that we both had the same idea so together as one, we surrounded Osmond.

"So what should we do." I asked Longueville, while facing the old man. Looking at Osmond, "Would you want be kicked at or punched at." Longueville asked the scared headmaster. "How about none of the above." He answered.

With that, we readied our fists and legs, but before we could land a single hit, Osmond fainted from fear. Feeling satisfied, we left him alone on his desk, still unconscious.

"Thanks for the help Kirito." Longueville said.

"Don't mention it. He should've known what's coming to him for looking at a female's panties." I joked. We parted ways afterwards, laughing at what we have done.

Walking out the office , my stomach began to roar, demanding to be fed. "Sorry old friend," I muttered. The thought of fresh meat made me drool. There happened to be a forest outside the walls of the school which should contain plenty of prey.

I ran out into the wilderness, into the forest. There wasn't much to see except for wildlife and some monsters in the shadows. The environment made me home sick because it looked so much like the forests in Alfheim.

I hid behind trees, boulders and bushes as cover to find my prey and hide away from predators. While hiding behind a full grown oak tree, I heard noise coming from my left. Dashing towards the sound, a small rabbit appeared in my view of sight. Without a second thought, I took out my five-seven pistol, aimed and shot at the creature, immobilizing it. Coming closer to my prey, it I activated my phantom blade, finishing the job with a blow in the head. Feeling proud, I picked up my prize and walked back.

Catching your meal wasn't so hard, but finding someone that could turn it into a delicious meal is. Without any directions, the search was desperate and hard. As a final resort, I asked a waitress for directions. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find the kitchen?"

"The kitchen is west from here in that building over there." She turned towards me and pointed. The waitress seems nice and about my age. She actually looks cut with the dress, but I couldn't tell her that or it'll make me a lesbian.

"Thanks." I replied. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kirito." Giving me a smile, she told me her name. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Siesta. Also are you the familiar of Louise and is it true that you are a commoner."

"What's a commoner?" I queried.

"A commoner is someone who can't use magic and nobles are the ones that can."

"If you say it like that, then yes I am." I announced, with pride. The pride soon faded and replaced with embarrassment when the traitorous devil of a stomach growled. Realizing the situation Siesta ended the conversation. "Let us meet again, Kirito." She said, kindly. We parted ways after that.

There was nothing to do on the way to the kitchen, but think about my friends. A crazy thought somehow sneaked into my brain. I'm a girl now so having Asuna as my wife would make me a lesbian. I love her and that's a fact, but is marrying another female legal. Arriving at the kitchen entrance, I shaked the image out off me. The kitchen wasn't hard to miss. There was a sign that said, "Kitchen=Meat Lovers." Weird, but reasonable. Pushing the door open, a buffed guy, who happens to be the chef welcomed me. For some reason, he kept reminding me of Agil, the bartender. "May I help you miss Kirito." He asked.

"Can you help me cook the wild rabbit I caught from the forest?" I replied with a kind smile and cute eyes. "And how do you know my name?"

"Well, you see, rumors about you spread throughout the school pretty quick and yes, I will help you cook the rabbit." The chef laughed and gently took the rabbit to his cooking station. "Thanks for doing this for me." I said.

"We are all commoners. So make yourself at home, cutey." He replied without giving me eye contact. Confused by his action, I took a closer at him, seeing his face hot red. Did he fell for me, I thought, uncomfortably. Being called cute is weird enough, but having someone love the genderbent version of you is just overwhelming.

**Louise POV**

"Where the heck are you." I screamed in frustration. That stupid excuse for a familiar didn't even do her chores. Plus, I couldn't believe that I fell for her little tricks. But this time I'll be prepared. I thought with anger. That's when I spotted her, happily jogging around the grass fields. Flames engulfed my body(or so Kirito said), as I stormed over to her. Knowing the situation, Kirito gave me an excuse. "I couldn't read the language the writing was in and I was hungry." She pleaded, but I was too smart for her tricks to work.

"Hungry, you say," I gave her a wicked smile. " As punishment for disobeying your master. You. Can't. Eat. For. A. Week."

Shocked by what I had said, my familiar started to beg for mercy, but there wasn't any left so I left her there covered in tears. Maybe I was too hard on her. I thought worried, still walking. Oh, well. What's done is done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Louise POV**

My dog of a familiar deserve what she got. Not having food for a week is just a little punishment for her misbehavior. If I was someone else, I would've locked her up in a cell, torturing her. I walked towards my homeroom, ordering my familiar to follow. Kirito obeyed, still teary. "Next time do the things I tell you." I said, lancing back at Kirito, forcing myself not to fall for her act.

The moment we entered the class, eyes started to point at my familiar, giving a disapproved faces at me. Ignoring it, we walked to my part of the desk and prepared for class. The teacher, who happened to be new to the academy, entered the room with books and her wand. "Okay class, today we will be learning how to use magic to transforming non living objects to other substances, like gold." She announced, facing her students. First, she demonstrated the basics and then asked for a volunteer. I raised my hand, in hopes to prove that I could use magic correctly. Students all around me took cover, except for my familiar and the teacher, who both never witnessed my magic skills.

After a few seconds of me chanting, the whole room exploded. Luckily, no was seriously hurt. The teacher was knocked out cold, but fine and kirito got was somehow able to escape the explosion by leaving the room. I apologised for the damage I caused and left the building with my familiar, frustrated.

"Hey Louise the zero!" A blond haired guy wit a rose in his hand yelled. Facing him, I yelled back. "Shut up, Guiche."

"Mind your own business!"

"Why should I. It's hard you know," He teased. "After what you've done in class." A few of his buddies laughed.

"You trying to pick a fight, moron!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just being polite."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Kirito beaten me to it. "Hey, what are you doing teasing a little girl." Kirito argued. "Where's your manly pride."

"Or maybe you don't have any to begin with." She smirked, crossing her arms.

"You don't have a say in this commoner." Guiche replied, pointing his rose at Kirito, angrily. "Are you too afraid to fight me." She guessed, increasing his anger.

"Fine then. Meet me here at 10 minutes or less and we'll have our deul, unless you chicken out." Guide announced to Kirito and the other students. Without saying a word, Kirito left the scene, showing no sign of fear.

"Wait up Kirito." I yelled, running towards my familiar. "What were you thinking. Everyone knows that a commoner can't beat a noble."

"Not me." She joked, without care. "Besides, I can't back down a fight. Plus, they're bullying my master so, I had to do something about it." I was shocked by her kind words. I, her master, had punished her and treated her like a pet, but Kirito still tried to help me. What kind of master am I. I thought in despair.

"I-If you do win, then I think I'll remove your punishment." I said, trying to change her point of view of me. "And I'm sorry for being so hard on you."

Kirito, surprisingly, accepted my apology without a second thought. Now that the hard part was over, I looked at Kirito for any types of weapons, but couldn't make out any. "What are you going to use against Guiche." I asked, curiously.

To answer my question, Kirito took out a metal stick and a musket handgun like weapon. "You might not know of these weapons, but they are from my world." She said, handing me the two objects. "This one is a phantom blade", she said holding the metal stick on her left hand. "And this is the five-seven pistol," handing me the object on her right hand. As an example, Kirito activated the phantom blade. The result was the appearance a long glowing purple rod of light. I held it on my hand, realizing how light it was compare to the other swords she held before. Still confused, I asked my familiar some more questions and for once, believed that she really was from another world.

**Kirito POV**

I regretted my choice on not doing my chores. I needed to be a loyal servant even if I don't want to. Now I got a duel with Guiche and the reward will be the suspension of my punishment. Plus, Louise will finally believe that I was from another world. After my brief explanation of my weapons, I reached my destination.

"I'm surprised that you got the guts to come, commoner." mused, his hands on his waist and a rose on the corner of his mouth.

"You won't be saying those big words when I'm done with you." I responded with a glare.

"Let us see." Guiche waved his hand to signal the start of the battle. He snatched the rose from his mouth and shook it. A pedal fell from the flower, becoming a creature that's just a suit of armor with a sword. I didn't know what to call that thing, so I named it armor.

"Kill her." Guiche ordered the creature which charged at me, sword ready. The creature swung it's weapon, but I dodged easily. To my surprise, it's movement was slow and the swings were weak, but still painful if it made contact. Due to the slow movement speed and attacks, I was able to activate my phantom blade, striking my target before its second attack could land. The beam of light cleanly sliced through the armor, effortlessly. The result was an one hit KO.

Everyone watching the duel were shocked by the sight. Even my master made a face that clearly expressed confusion and disbelief. Guiche on the other hand, was more angered than shocked. He shook six more pedals from the rose, summoning more armor creatures. Then a crazy thought came in mind. Wouldn't the creatures be defeated if I knock of their heads? I thought curiously.

The armors charged at me with the same speed as the first one. I pulled out my five-seven pistol and aimed for the head. Bam! One of the creatures head rolled off from the blast, but the armor kept moving forward, like it didn't matter. "Damn it." I muttered under my breath, readying my blade.

**Louise POV**

At first, I thought Kirito was a goner. I even shed some tears and covered my face, when the Guiche's monster came directly at Kirito. Instead of hearing her scream, the sound of falling metal was heard. Peaking out from behind my hands, I saw her phantom blade, activated and a pile of armor on the ground. Murmurs began in the crowd about the mysterious object she's holding. Some began to think that Kirito wasn't a commoner.

Six more creatures were summoned after the defeat of the first. Once again, I thought Kirito was doomed and again, I was wrong. She pull out the pistol and shot at one of the armor, causing the head to separate from the body. Even so, the armor kept charging. There was a pause in kirito's attacks. Then came the unexpected, she charged.

As I watched, I prayed that she would win. Kirito dodged the swings and jabs, not one had the weapons made contact on her body. Suddenly, she stopped moving around, standing there until the enemy surrounded her. Did she get tired. I thought worried. The enemy charged while Kirito stood there in her battle stance. When all six came just few feet away from her, in a blink of an eye, she swung her blade, at for directions. Creating a square of purple light, hitting all six targets. The armors fell, defeated.

Satisfied, Kirito looked at Guiche. Guiche too a few steps back and began chanting. Before he could finish, the was a shock wave and a gust of wind blew through the field. When the winds ceased, Kirito's phantom blade was at Guiche's neck. Blondie, fell on his back. "You lose." Kirito muttered, darkly.

"I-I lose." Guiche agreed in fear of death, trembling. She walked away from her victim, before stopping in a few steps. Turning her head at Guiche. "Oh, and one more thing. If this happens again." She began with an evil aura surrounding her. "It will be your head." With that she walked away. The crowd made room for her to pass by.

I followed my familiar in silence, until we were out of sight. "How did I do?" Kirito asked, her evil disappearing.

"You did great." I replied, smiling.

"Um, were you serious when you said that you'll suspend my punishment." I gave her a smile and walked off, leaving her there uncertain of what I meant. I hopes to stop her confusion, I yelled. "Of course not."

"I'll take that as a yes." She yelled back.

**Kirito POV**

The battle I just had was just too easy. If those things had a level, I would say it would be a level five or less. In all, I didn't care about the battle. The only thing that matters was my prize and fame, which I received from the battle.

"Everything that goes well, ends well." I stretched my arms and back, going to my master's room for some sleep.

Maybe I said that too soon. I thought when a red lizard caught me off guard and dragged me away by biting on my neck collar. Struggling was useless because it wouldn't let go. I could use my phantom blade, but this thing must be a familiar from its actions. So killing or hurting it was out of the picture. In the end, I gave up on escaping. The dragging got painful from turns and stair. Finally, it stopped at a door, which I was pushed inside of. The door automatically closed. I tugged the handle, but it wouldn't bauge. "Welcome." I heard a voice behind me. Looking closely at that person, I realised it was Kirche, Louise's arch rival.

"Hello there, beauty." She said, snapping her fingers, that somehow turned off the lights. Using her magic, I was forced to sit next to her on the bed. "W-what do you want from me." I queried, fear rising. This fear I felt was not the I am going to die one, but the one you feel when a mysterious strange you never been friends with will do to you, in a bedroom without the lights on. Kirche puts her arms and chest around my arm.

"You might haven't noticed, but I saw your duel."

"Y-you did?" I said, shaking.

"Don't be afraid, my dear. The only I'll ever do to you is very enjoyable." She said, licking her lips. With that, I started to move away, trying to find an opening for my escape. "Aren't we both female." I said trying to discourage her attempt to fulfil her plan.

"You might not know this, but, I'm actually a lesbian." she responded, smiling. Now my arms were between the breasts. Sweating like crazy, I decided to change the subject. "Nice room you have here." I complimented, looking away from Kirche.

"It'll be better than you'll ever image after we're done." She gave me those prepare yourself smile. Oh, god. I'm so dead. I thought.

"What do you think you're doing to my love!" A male voice exploded, kicking open the door. A sparkle of hope was born, but was gone as I found out that it was .

"What did you mean, your love?" Kirche demanded.

"It's simple. I fell in love with Kirito after our match." He answered. Turning his attention at me, he held my hands and looked into my eyes. "Will you be my pride and joy?" He asked, still holding my hands. "You will be treated like a queen." What the hell is going on. I thought in disbelief that he would fall for me this quickly.

"Let go of her!" Kirche butted in, pulling Guiche away from me. "I thought you hate commoners."

"Not her." He gave me a glance and winked at me.

Their argument continued about my beauty and how I love them(lies). Using this to my advantage, I ran out the door to safety. I reached Louise's room, breathing heavily from running. As I entered, a pink haired girl was there waiting, a whip in hand. "I'm back." I said not sure what's going on.

"So you are." Giving me a smile and kind looking expression.


	6. New Chapter 6

**Author Note: Sorry for the long wait guys. Hope you enjoy. :) **

**Kirito's POV**

Slam!

My master pushed me into a wall, on the opposite side of the exit. She came closer and closer, swinging her whip. Her height made it less terrifying, but who would even care if they're in this situation. "Wait!" I shouted, shielding myself from what's about to happen. I was trembling with fear from the devil like presence before me. "Can you explain what you are trying to do with that whip."

"Oh, to punish you off course." She snickered, taking a step forward, causing me to move closer to the wall. "And why's that?" I asked, trying to stall her.

"You tell me!" The predictor showed her true colors. I was whipped on the waist. Pain sworn the spot, almost making me cry. How can such a weak girl do so much damage. I thought, still keeping my eyes on Louise. "Tell me!" She pointed her weapon at my face. "Why did Kirche and Guiche say that you and them are in love. Are you a lesbian?!" Another strike came at me, but just missing my head, bearly.

"Do you know that if anyone finds out about this, my life will be ruined."

At that moment, I wasn't thinking properly and so gave a wrong response. "How did you know that?"

"So it was true. And to answer your question, Kirche's room is right under us." She rolled up her sleeves and removed her cape. These were signs that Louise was about to strike and that I should get the hell out of here. Before I could react, she swiftly removed my chest plate, throwing it aside. Then it was my weapons and finally my clothes, plus everything else. When I mean everything, I mean everything. Using my clothing as rope, she tied my arms behind my back and securing my legs. I tumbled to the floor, with wide eyes. All that happened in just a matter of a few seconds(maybe anger is power).

"I want you to suffer, you a**hole!" Louise prepared her whip. "For as long. As I want~" She came ever so close to her prey, giving me a murderous smile and a freaky laugh. Finally tears came out of my eyes. I pleaded, made promises, but it was all in vain. Nothing could change her mind.

Whak!

Slap!

"AH!"

**Few Hours Later**

I walked out the building with my clothes on, of course. Reaching the steps, I slipped and fell face down on the grass. The fall increased the pain of my wounds from my torture. "Wh~y?" I whimpered, paralyzed. My entire body, legs and face was covered with red marks and scratches. In the middle of Louise's streak, she became tired of the whipped and used her nails for a change.

"Are you okay, Kirito-san." I looked up, seeing Siesta's worried face. "No. No, I'm not." I replied honestly. I asked her for some medicine that may help subside the pain. Siesta volunteered to rub the medicine my wounds which I agreed. At the same time I was being nursed, I told her the whole story, but with a few lies. In my version, I was simply returning to my master and she attacked because I disobeyed her orders once again. I left out the part where my rival fell in love with me, a girl turned lesbian for me and that my master stripped me naked.

"It must be hard for you." Siesta asked, while placing medicine on my back. I nodded slightly in response. After the treatment, I felt the pain disappearing. Everything seem to go so well, until an explosion was heard from the outside. I ran towards the sound, leaving Siesta in the dust. What I saw was a tower with the top blown off. Others were already at the scene observing the destruction. Siesta arrived seconds later, breathing deeply. "What happened?" She asked. Of course, I didn't know. Beside her was my cruel master, who paid no attention to me. "Do you know what happened, Louise?" I asked cautiously, still horrified from the whipping and stripping. Louise turned away without saying a word.

"Louise, Kirito. The headmaster wanted to see you two." It was Longueville, Osmond's assistant. Not knowing what we're going into, we went into the headmaster's office, silently and one yard apart from one another. Not before waving good bye to Siesta. In the office, we saw the headmaster happily playing with his familiar. Seeing our arrival, Osmond pretended that he was working the whole time.

"So you have come." He said in a wise man like voice. We greeted him respectfully, with a handshake.

"Let's get to business than. Do you know what's inside the tower that was just blown into pieces. "No." Me and Louise replied in union. "In that tower was suppose to hold the staff of destruction. It was a weapon that was once used by a mysterious man who saved my life. Sadly, he died from his injuries before I could get his name or even thank him."

"What does that have to do with us." Louise grunted, showing that she wasn't in a good mood.

"If the rumors about your familiar beating Guiche in a duel with surprising speed and strength, I believe that she's a fine choice to help find the staff of destruction." He explained. "An your help is most needed." Osmond added quickly before the the pink mob of anger exploded. We had no choice but to accept or it'll affect Louise's nobility. "Oh by the way." Osmond pointed to his left. In that direction, two other mages who I somehow didn't notice until now, sat quietly, drinking tea. "Kirche, Guiche and Longueville will be accompanying you for the quest for support." Despair spread like a virus threw my face. I tried to protest, saying that help wasn't needed, but by the looks on the headmasters mood, it was basically pointless to argue. In the future, I will either die from my bad luck or in battle. If I had to choice, it would be death in combat, rather than going suicide because of rampaging hot head lesbian.

**Louise POV**

How could she! For once I thought that She'll make a great servant(aka familiar). It seems that I as mistakened the whole entire time. Now there were rumors going around the academy that my familiar is making out with my rivals, Mr. Fashion and Ms. Hotsauce, both sitting fairly close to kirito.

The road we took was filled with bumps and rocks, making it extremely difficult to relax, plus the wooden seats, made it a total back breaker. Kirito sat at the opposite side of me, looking a bit uncomfortable from the ride. Not knowing the stares she got from the two predictors, she took of her chest plate and stretched her arms and legs. She's probably trying to relax.

In a flash, Guiche wrapped his arms around his prey, catching Kirito off guard. "What do you say, lovely. Why don't we go on a date." He spoke like a gentleman, including a wink. The thought of those two going on a date, shall haunt my dreams for eternity. The response were twitching, some sweat and dropping of the armor. Seeing that his first attempt failed, he forcefully pushed her lips to his. Instead of a kiss, Guiche got a purple eye and a missing tooth. He rubbed his swollen cheeks with his also badly injured hands. I never knew there was even a girly side in my familiar. Yes, my servant is a female, but she usually acted like a male more often then the female. Don't know why though.

Seeing that her competitor has given up, Kirche made her own move on Kirito. Unlike Guiche, Ms. Hotsauce attacked her prey with moves that would make anyone of the opposite sex fall in love with her instantly. Because Kirito was female, the effects were decreased. The rapist, pressed her breasts at her targets arm. "Lets go have some fun when we're done with our mission. Okay?" Kirche whispered into Kirito's ear, like a true rapist. Kirito scooted away from her, hands holding her weapons. She gritted her teeth, giving the predator daggers that could kill. But, it only made Kirche come closer. I wasn't amused by the event so I turned my attention to the surroundings. Trees surrounded every side of the road. Besides from the noise escaping from the mouths of the morons, there were chirps from birds of all size and colors. The sky was clear. The sun gold, bright. I image a place away from the idiots that were with me right now, peace at last.

Nothing lasts forever and that's what happen to my happy image. What brought me back was the sharp scream possibly from my familiar. I turned my attention to the others. The sight shook my world(world=peace). Right there in front of me was a torture of no other. Some how, the cat(Guiche) and dog(Kirche) had teamed up against the mouse(Kirito).

I didn't know all the details, but it might of been like this. Guiche and Kirche found out that if they attack their target separately, it wouldn't turn out the way they wanted it to. As an answer to the problem, they must of joined forces and split the price, if possible. The attackers must have seen an opening in Kirito's defenses, there were always holes in her defense. Kirche made the first move, securing Kirito's arms above her had. I believe that Kirche may have faked another date announcement, thous revealing an opportunity to strike. Next came phase two, Guiche went for the legs to stop the struggling.

Back to the present. At the moment, Kirito was being, you may say, being "doing the you know what". (I CAN'T DO IT! I JUST CAN'T WRITE THAT WORD!) The reward for their effort, the two lovers began touching Kirito's breasts without the approval of the owner.

Kirito tried to talk her way out with deals and promises. Which all ended in failure and more torture. To me, it looked like she was enjoying it, but her face was showing embarrassment and she was struggling for dear life. As a final resort, my bold familiar landed a well placed kick in Guiche's crotch. Kirche lost her grip from the sudden scene, giving Kirito enough time to jump of the wagon, only to land on her feet in front of the wagon. maybe she did think all the way through her plan. Kirito's reaction speed may be fast, though it was still too slow. Well, she did try to run or what's so ever. The results were still the same as in the wagon tipping over, a familiar getting ran over and a pissed of assistant. Minutes later, Kirito was back on the wagon, still conscious. Surprisingly she only had minor bruises and injuries. Longueville scowled her for her foolish actions.

This is going to be the worst day of my life, I thought. I gave out a sigh to release the pain and suffering within me. But the fact that my familiar got ran over by a wagon wasn't a bad sight. I laughed at the replay of the scene.

**Kirito POV**

I can't believe I actually jumped in front of the wagon. What's happening to me. Was it because of my new self. Did it somehow change me, like in emotions and intelligence. The idea sounded crazy, but seriously, I don't act like this. This isn't me, well it is me but different in a way. First of all, I'm not that emotion. Second, I always have my guard up, even around allies or sleeping. Now, I tend to be vulnerable and defenseless that I was able to be a target for two of the weirdest beings ever born into existence. I was a dense, unreadable, unbeatable, the once infamous Black Swordsman. Now I'm the vulnerable, cute, attractive, familiar of the master of the whip, pink mob of destruction.

My daydreaming was suddenly interrupted by a voice, still with a hint of hatred. "Hey, there's a old shack near between the trees over there." Longueville pointed to her left. "Why don't you kids check it out. There might be some clues." The injures I received from my "accident" made it difficult to move with all the wounds and pain. Anyhow, I didn't argue or had the courage to do so. Everyone else, stepped out the wagon without a word. Facing Louise, it seems that her anger had faded and replace with pity as our eyes met just for a second.

Inside the shack, there wasn't much to see. There was a broken window, a bed, some furniture. These wasn't anything particular that caught our eyes, except for a chest next to the drawers. There was no locks so Louise opened it. Dust flew everywhere. Inside the chest was a case and inside the case was the staff. Before we could ask any questions about the sudden discovery, the roof of the shack flew off. Then came a roar, following up with another part of the shack ripping off. We raced out, only to see the cause. Behind the shack was a rock golem. How did I know that, well these things were in GGO, SAO and other games I played with my friends. At first the creature didn't notice our location which made it easier for escape. But Louise just had to caster a spell. An explosion appeared o the golem's back. Now, it was pissed off. It ran towards us, shaking the ground with every step. Louise stood there unfazed, casting another spell. If I wasn't for me, my master would have been stomp to death. I tackled Louise, moving her out of harm's way. Instead of a word of thanks, she yelled at me.

"Why did you do that!" Louise screamed, frustrated and standing up. "Because if I hadn't you'll be dead." I replied calmly.

"I don't need your help!" She pushed me away. "I can handle this alone."

"No you can't. Do you seriously want to die." I marched closer to Louise and glared at her.

"A nobleman never backs down, no matter what the situation."

"Is it worth your life then?"

"Yes!"

Smack! (This not me. I don't know what got into me that made me want to smack her. Don't get the wrong idea.) "You're life isn't worth some stupid nobility." I yelled back. Tears streamed down her cheeks. I kneeled and lowed my voice to comfort her after my anger lowered. "Life is more than just about be the best, it's about having a good time with families and friends." I rested my hands on her shoulder. "Now come on, we need to get out of here." She nodded in response, too emotional to say a thing. Just then, the markings on my hand began to glow. The light felt like it was filled with power. It seemed to be transferring into Louise. At the same time the golem charged at us, full speed. Louise wiped her tears and raised her wand. I thought she learned her lesson, guess not. Once again, Louise casted a spell, but this time it actually succeeded in working. A beam of pure energy shot out of the wand, landing a direct hit on the monster. "How did I do that?" Louise asked curiously and amazed at her first successful spell. I was speechless at what I just witnessed. "Maybe it's because of the glow." I questioned still partly amazed. "Use a different spell, Louise. Just in case." Louise nodded and started chanting. This time vines grew from the ground and rapped around the golem, another successful spell. I looked at the markings on my hand. Was it because of this that Louise was able to use magic correctly now? The rock golem broke free from it's chains, roared in anger and threw boulders at us. I don't know where those boulders came from especially when we're in the forest. We dodged the projections just barely. Louise landed on her stomach, but other wise fine. Unlike Louise, I landed on my feet and activated my photon blade for battle.

I made a bold choice of charging at the enemy, sword drawn. I lower my body for increase in speed. The golem struck its arm and missed. I slid under its legs, only to jump on its back. Streams of light were created from the slashes I made on the golem's back. With another deadly blow at the left leg, I ran up the back of the monster, going straight to the head. This plan would have succeeded if I hadn't slip on the moss that grew around its upper shoulders, chest and back. The golem turned around with an arm raised. The blow knocked me back a few yards at most. The attack almost knocked me out unconscious. The bad news was that my photon blade landed under the golem's feet who, I believed was brainless, stomped on multiply times. That just ruined my last speck of hope for victory.

The rock golem moved in slowly, knowing that I was injured and defenseless, which I was. "Kirito." Louise ran towards me, possibly worried. "You all right? Are there anything broken." I stood up with the help of my master, but in the condition I was now, I couldn't last for another minute or two. The only chance of survival was to run. I faced Louise, ready to carry her out of the battle field if she refuse to retreat. That's when I found out that she was still carrying the staff of destruction. What was inside the case, made my heart drop. There inside the case, wasn't even a staff, it was a bazooka or rocket launcher. To the looks of it, it's probably an older version.

"How do you work this thing?" Louise grunted, while shaking it up and down. The golem came closer. I grabbed the weapon from Louise's hands and made preparations before firing it. In GGO, Sinon showed me how to use one while we're going on one of those monster hunting missions. Why did she have it, I have no idea.

"This is how you use one of these." I aimed the bazooka at the golem and fired. If I manage to not make a mistake, the projectile would fly out from the opening and not blow up in my face, making look like a total idiot. Luckily, the projectile flew out of the weapon, landing a direct hit on the monster. The only left after the smoke cleared was a pile of rock. I dropped the bazooka in relief that it was over. Louise tackled me with a hug. Guiche and Kirche came out of their hiding spots(cowards).

"You did great, Kirito." Kirche commented, happily.

"Yeah." Guiche added, waving his arms.

"Sooo. Now that our job here is done, lets go back to the wagon with the staff of destruction." I said, acting all tired and wiped out. "Sure." My, now perfectly normal, master replied with glee.

"Not so fast." The stranger raised the staff of destruction(aka bazooka or rocket launcher), aiming it at us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the long wait folks. School had been a pain in the back. Hope you like it and please review. Enjoy :)**

**Kirito POV**

The celebration for the arrival of Tristain's princess, Henrietta de Tristain was tomorrow. Why do I care? Well, maybe because I was forced to clean the very place where their going to have the celebrating. Which is inside the walls of the Tristain Academy of Magic, in a building built for only one purpose. Parties such as this one. To make things worse we had to mages with familiar must prepare a performance for the princess in a contest. Things got worse when I discovered that she just so happens to be Louise's childhood friend. Now Louise is demanding high quality work done in the area before Henrietta arrives. Plus, she left me without any assistance on what type of performance I should have and the performance would start in less than 3 hours. I am not a slave or a pet, but who would want to get whipped. At that thought, my body shivered in fright.

**Flashback**

"Surprise." The culprit announced. The four of us turned around, to see Longueville holding the staff of destruction(aka rocket launcher).

"So, it was you all along." Guiche pointed his rose towards the green haired lady.

"Of course it was me, idiots." She faced Louise, smiling. "And thanks to your familiar, I was able to learn how this weapon is used, properly."

"You can't get away with this cause we'll stop you!" Louise bravely said aloud. Even with those words, I knew that Louise could not back it up. Actually, she didn't need to because in my world, it was common knowledge that the weapon Longueville now held on her shoulders, was useless.

"Such brave worlds from the "The Zero"." Longueville gave out a laugh at her triumph. Not that it occurred to her that it's false. "Back to the point. Basically, I have to get rid of you to escape without anyone noticing." She pointed the weapon at our direction. "Any last words."

"Wait, don't do this. If you kill us, you'll be charged with murder." Guiche said, hoping she'll change her mind. On his left, Kirche was took out her hand mirror for some last minute views of herself. On his right, Louise stood her ground, not showing a hint of fear. Sweat was dripping from her chin. Me, I stood there, trying to hide my laughter. Seriously, who would act scared at an unloaded weapon.

"Uhh, guys. She-"

"Please! I'll give you anything you want!" Guiche continued his begging.

"She ca-" I was once again cut off.

"I'll give you money, food! ANYTHING!"

"As I wa-"

"Please! I beg of you. Don't kill me!" He begged on his knees.

This was getting annoying. I walked up behind him and knocked him out cold with a simple chop at his neck. Guiche's unconscious body fell to the ground with a thud. "As I was saying, she can't use it anymore because that weapon over there," I pointed at the staff of destruction. "can only be used once."

At that, everyone gave me a look of surprise, excluding Guiche who was out cold. "What are you talking about!?" Longueville asked.

"The weapon you are now holding is a single use weapon. Yes, it's powerful, but there are limits." I replied, walking towards my friend/enemy. If you could imagine me with sunglasses on and my hands on my back, I would be walking towards her like a boss. But for real I couldn't because it would be so unlike me. In frustration, she pressed the trigger, hoping I was tricking her, but I was not. Nothing came out.

"Stupid thing!" Longueville shouted, dropping the weapon and giving some kicking and stomping. Well, guess it won't be in perfect condition. I dashed towards my target with inhuman like speed. When Longueville released the situation she was in, it was too late. I struck her in the stomach with full forced. The blow knocked her back a few feet, ending the tragic, yet not so bloody battle. I picked up the beaten weapon and turned around. Kirche and Louise were mouth opened, shocked at my bold actions.

**30 Minutes Later**

"What Happened!" The headmaster held his precious staff. He removed his view from the object and stared at us. "How did this happen!" His voice thundered through the entire room. Fear got a hold of all of us. And so, we explained the whole experience on how Longueville was the thief to me defeating her. As the tale ended, Osmond became deep in thought.

"So who did it." He asked once more, showing no sign of emotion. At once, all hands pointed at me. "I saved your lives and this is how you repay me?" I asked my accusers.

"You were the one who made it end the way it did." Louise answered. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Is that so?" Osmond smiled and stood up from his seat. "Would you all please leave for a moment. I need a word with Kirito." There was no need for any objections. They obeyed and I was left alone. My photon blade was smashed by the golem and my pistol was no where to be seen. I was defenseless. Even though, I never felt his wrath before, I never wanted to either. As he approached, the evil aura grew and grew.

**Flashback End**

Now, I'm cleaning the tables and floor in a freaking maid outfit. What the hell is that old man's problem. Even if he's angry, his pervertedness was still 100% active. I could tell him I was a guy, but who would believe me. My manhood was replaced with womanhood. The outfit was specifically designed by the old man(damn it). This meant that he must be close, being a pervert as he is.

I gave out a sigh, not paying any attention at the wet floor. As a result, I slipped. I hate my luck. As I stood up, there was something floating in mid air. Taking a closer look, I released it was the Alfheim menu tab. How it got here, no one knows. At the sight, an idea came to mind. If I could open my menu in this world because of magic(I guess), then maybe I could use the items in my inventory. I tapped the inventory tab and chose an item. I crossed my fingers believing that the item would appear. With a ding, the item appeared in a flash of blue light. This was wonderful. Now that I know that I could still use the menu, a new door of opportunities had opened. Quickly, I materialized some money which somehow became Tristain coins. With the transformation, the amount was reduced(a lot). With the remaining amount of coins, I convinced the some workers to do the cleaning.

With the time I now have, I materialized my prized blades. The excalibur and elucidator(got an exact copy of the one in SAO). I gave it a few swings before placing them on my back. Now, the only thing left to do was decide what my spectacular performance would be like. Scrolling down in my inventory, I saw the video recorder icon. I never really used it. The item was the last attack prize, awarded to the player that killed the final boss on floor 67 on the iron castle now located in Alfheim. I still kept it because it might be useful which it did.

Tapping on the icon, a list of past recorded videos appeared. These include trailers, songs and trolling that I did to my friends. Happy times. This could be my shortcut on getting the first place in the contest. Scanning the videos, one of them caught my eyes. It was the Team Fortress 2 Mann Vs Machine release trailer. The game didn't stand a chance against the nerve gear, but the trailer rocks. Looking at some more videos, some anime trailers and songs also got my intention. There were just too much too choose from. Maybe today isn't half bad after all.

**Osmond POV**

This was the perfect plan. By hiding in the bushes I could see my plan in action. Excellent, that outfit fits her nicely. Those thighs are heavenly. Never in my life had I experience such happiness. Now I could die in peace. In the distance, caused something to appear.

"This is a surprise. I never knew she knew how to use magic." I whispered to my familiar.

After a few more minutes of staring, I was satisfied. As I tip toed away. There was a snap under my left foot. "Oooopps."

Turning back at Kirito's directing, she was holding a black blade on her right hand. Looking at her stance, my reflexes kicked in. Seconds later, the blade was stuck on a tree, just barely touching my throat. On second thought, this was a bad idea. I ran for dear life, leaving a trail of dust behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Louise POV**

The time of the contest is almost ready. The contestants prepares for their one chance of a life time performance in front of the princess. All but, me. My familiar is late and once again I might just have to punish her for misbehaving. I know that having her come up with a performance at the last second is harsh, plus the cleaning she needs to finish. But she is my familiar, a creature that must obey their master and perform all of what they were told to do. Kirito has already kicked that thought out of the window the moment I met her.

Every second are like needles penetrating my body. The deadline marches closer with the starting of the show, after the speech of the princess and the announcement made by the host. As the clock ticked and the decrease in the amount of of performers back stage, my hope of making a better image of my early life began to crumble. Was it wrong to place pain on a familiar to make them obedient? No, it can't be. I was taught by my mother and with some help from my older sister that this was the best way to show them who's boss. I peeked behind the curtains to escape the hell hole I am in. Instead of refreshing my mind, the disappointment meter drops to a new low. On stage is Kirche with her red lizard, providing a show that allows others to witness the strength and beauty of her familiar/pet. I hate to say it but it is impressive. Next up is Guiche with his mole. At least his gave me some hope that I wouldn't be the target of humiliation. Guiche surrounded his familiar with roses and himself, naked from the waist up. What still bothered me was that the person viewing the contest was my best friend and the princess of Tristain, Henrietta de Tristain . And the very fact that I won't be able to give her a moment to remember in this competition. I just wanted to hide in a hole and never come out. Forget everything and everyone.

My mind was still deep in thought when someone taps me on the shoulder. My heart skips a beat. Turning around, my familiar is standing before me in her usual black clothing, not the maid outfit hand made by the headmaster. Something about her looks changed. There was no chest plate, nor were there any knee pads and shorts. All of that were replaced with a jacket with a blob of dark blue near the shoulder area. The length of that jacket reached the lower part of her leg, near the feet. Her unusual style of shoes became boots made of some sort of leather. The shorts were replaced with black pants which seems to be made for a male from the shape and style. What stood out the most were the two swords on her back. One black and the other greenish blue or somewhat close to that. Where did she get the blades? There were still so many changes to my familiar. Right now that wasn't important. The one thing that was, was the fact that if she had planned something for the audience, it better be good.

**Kirito POV**

New doors opened after my latest discovery of the Alfheim menu. I can open the tab, get items-that magically appear-and replenish my armor and weapons. With the extra time I now have, I started experimenting. All the functions seem to be similar. But not all services that can be done in the game could be done here. Things like getting wings, using potions and other unrealistic materials are somehow unable to be activated. Some of the materials include weapons and boss drops. What I could savage were basic realistic items. Looking at the skills, the entire page was blank, no sword skills, no cooking skills, nothing. Well, I mean I am in a weird world where there's magic so why won't it work. There were times of sorrow when I couldn't call Asuna an the others, even though I have them on my friends list. On the bright side, I have something for the contest and some nice equipment.

Giving my blade a few swings, I started towards my destination. It isn't hard to find due to the enormous amount of signs and the screams of the crowd. Walking behind the stage, Louise-my self proclaimed master that I unwillingly formed a contract with-stood alone, looking past the curtains. I gave her a light tap on the shoulder. Her reaction is unexpected but reasonable. She gave me stare, half in anger and half in relief. Her eyes scanned my body, confused on my new looks and clothing.

"Where have you been? Do you know how worry I was?" Louise sounded terrible. But she said that she was worried. Was she worried about me? "That you didn't make it in time for the performance." Damn! So careless. I actually thought that she warmed up to me. Guess not.

"Give me some details on what your plan of action." Louise ordered. I didn't tell her, but showed her the item. It was about the size of her head, colored silver and cube shaped. At first glance, she was clueless. Her eyes demanded an explanation. Even after my deeply description, she still didn't get it. The host called Louise to enter the stage before she can understand the purpose of the contraption. Outside on the stage, Louise decided to believe in me and called me up on stage for the performance.

My plan is to simply place the device on the stage and let the thing do its part. But I can't just place I down. So I compromise and materialize a non stinky smoke bomb from monster drops on the 89th floor of Alfheim. This would act as my escape where people will think that I had used some sort of teleportation spell. Before running off, I will place the device on the stage. The timer that I placed on the item would hit zero and the show will begin.

I walked up the wooden stage. All eyes were on me. If I make a mistake here, I might actually die. Not from humiliation and accidents, but from termination and punishment from Louise(aka the final boss if in Alfheim, the whip queen). The starting bell rings, all was silent. I walked forward, one step at a time. At that moment, I no longer felt that I should do what was planned. I wanted to show off my talent. I wanted them to see my greatness. How did this get inside of my brain. In my life on Earth, I didn't want intention from anyone. I was a loner in SAO. Even so, I got friends that cared and worried for me. An AI for a daughter and my girlfriend, Asuna. Why are these images popping out of nowhere. Did the fact that I changed to a female has also changed my personality to these extremes. There were times that I noticed these occurrences. But how will it affect me in the near future. All of this are going through my head in just matter of seconds. To others it might seem that nothing was happening, but in truth, all of this thought has occurred without their notice. At my third step, my concentration was not on the device in my pocket, but on my two blades that so closely reminds me of home and love ones. The show starts with me swinging the swords in ways that's similar to my sword skills in the games. There are small sparks appearing from the clash of the mighty swords and small wind currents that can be felt just barely. I am covered in sweat and satisfaction.

The show was over in less than 3 minutes. Cheers were heard and flowers were thrown. I walked out of the stage to where my master is. At the sight of my presence, she have a thumbs up and from the looks of it, she was impressed. I nodded in return.

As time went by, the contest was over. The princess awarded the prize of the winner to Tabitha and her dragon. I never talked to her before or tried to. She isn't the type that opens up to others and is addicted to books. I don't disapprove of her choice nor am I dissatisfied by it. In fact I never wanted the prize to begin with.

Everything seemed at peace and once again I was dead wrong. Not before long, after I left the area. A crowd of boys and male knights, rushed forward with...pictures of me? Wait?! Picture of ME?! There was no time to think or escape from the army of fans. The crowd shoved and pushed, asking me for autographs. I totally regret doing the performance I did on stage. Now I can never find peace and times where I can be alone. But seriously, how did they get the pictures.

**Normal POV**

At a corner of the school, there is a stand with crowds waving money over their heads. Behind the counter is Guiche and his club members. After the day he fell in love with Kirito, he kept it a secret from his girlfriend. He also made a fan club with at least 10 members. Now, the numbers increase dramatically from her performance. The pictures he is selling are all taken using magic and some dry pieces of paper. He is making a fortune and in hopes of using this money on expending his Kirito empire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for it being so short. I was on vacation on the summer and school slowed me down. But please enjoy. I promise on making a longer one for chapter 10.**

"Where is she?!" Soldiers tremble their way around school grounds. Students and commoners supported their cause. Pictures were being waved. Feathers were being sharpened. Their target-Kirito.

**Kirito POV**

Good lord. Where did they come from? One second, their was nothing and then, I was being smothered by fans. This is truly mysterious. In the past, no one came towards me for an autograph, no one. The ones that did see my strength would either cowered in fear or spread my name, as a legend. My guess was that it had to do with the fact that I performed on a stage, doing something that seem unworldly. People would just gasp, but due to my now female self, you may say males were falling for me. The answers were always in the manga. The main character would do something amazing and get clobbered by fans. I wouldn't mind if my fans were female. (I AM NOT A LESBIAN. I STILL AM A MALE AT HEART AND MIND!)

Back to the point. I was trapped with no where to hide or run. My fear of males confessing their love and an endless mob of fans gave me extraordinary ideas that I knew wouldn't work, but did it anyways. First was trying some magic which ended unsuccessfully. Second was trying to fly, even though for a fact that I was no longer a fairy. I ended up falling face flat on the stomach. As all plans failed before me, four options were chosen. #1-Give up. (Denied) #2-Run like Santa Claus is chasing you with a chainsaw. (On hold) #3-Destroy my pursues. (Maybe) #4 Have Siesta, who magically appear out of no where, help me. (Impossible) "Yeah there is no way of that ever happening."

"What's never happening? Kirito-san." I turned around and right before my eyes, there she was. Standing there, staring at me. The first thing that popped out my mind was,"how long was she there? Hope she didn't see all embarrassing actions I've done. Who cares! I'm saved." I charged towards her, grabbed her by the shoulders, making eye contact. Taking heavy breaths, my words came out slowly. "Siesta...Will...You..." Her face had gone red, blushing fiercely. Her facial expression didn't matter at the moment so I continued.

**Siesta POV**

It was a normal life with the same routes and chores. After the cleaning of the stage, I was taking the laundry to have them washed. Looking to my side, I saw Kirito-san and thought of greeting her. From her performance, I was shocked to see her professional skills with the blade. "Yeah there is no way of that ever happening." She muttered. By the sound of her voice, something was bothering her."What's never happening? Kirito-san." I asked her nicely, trying to be helpful to her for one.

And now this is happening. Kirito-san grabbed me by the shoulders, saying words unimaginable for people like me to hear. "Siesta...Will...You..."

She forced me to the wall. "_Will you marry me." She stole my first kiss on the spot._

_"_Will you help me escape."

POP!

I snapped out of it. "O-o-okay." My voice was higher than usual because of the image. What was I thinking. She just wanted my help. As for the helping part, I let her borrow a maid outfit and a mask. Kirito-san sounded disappointed, but agreed to the plan. Pretending to be another maid, she slipped past the crowd, unharmed. For me, I went back to do the laundry.

"Sigh" This was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me. "Why brain?" I continuously scratched my head out of frustration.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for taking so long. I'm a slow writer. Forgive me. Also some of the events are mixed and not entirely following the events of familiar of zero(anime). :)**

* * *

**Kirito POV**

It's noon at the academy. And I'm still trying to find a safe place to hide. These guys were basically everywhere. Seriously, they're too persistent. Every corner, bush, room, etc, of the area was being searched. As if their lives depend on it. Do you know who they're after? ME. To make matters worse, no one's stopping them. The teachers turned a blind eye to the students and the captions ignored their subordinates. Or is it possible that their part of the search because I could of swore that their eyes are moving wildly from side to side. My maid disguise was not entirely effective. My face was exposed with nothing to cover the features besides a part of my hair. The irritating part was that nothing's covering my lower half besides a miniskirt(too insecure) and my panties. Because my hands were currently carrying laundry, I couldn't cover myself with my arms. So from the times where there's a gust of wind, it would raise my skirt thus revealing my panties to the eyes of strangers. I hate it. You hear me. HHHHHHATTTTE!

For now, no one has seen through my obvious disguise. I can't increase my pace or it'll raise eyebrows nor can I run out of school grounds and face Louise's fury. The memories of the scene of torment gave me goosebumps. I just had to stay calm, praying no one talks to me.

"Hey you there." And the opposite just so happens to occur right at the moment I said it.

The voice came from a soldier standing on my left. A musket hangs from his back and a knife on his belt. His uniform told me that he's one of the princess's guards. This is the worse possible scenario. If my true identity is found out, I'll have to start all the way from the beginning. Pretending not to hear his words, I continued my walk. It didn't last long, as a sudden pressure was placed upon my shoulder, forcing me to stop. I turned my head to see the guard's hand is grabbing my shoulder. "Who are you." He asked.

Sh*t. What do I do? "Did you hear?" He demanded.

"Asuna Sinon." I blunted out mindlessly. Before I could take it back, the guard has already acknowledged the name. Sorry girls, mind if I borrow your names….I'll take the silence as a yes. "Asuna Sinon. What a strange name." Replied the guard, rubbing his chin.

'Of course it's strange. The two are all first names from another world.'

"Would you excuse me sir, but I need to resume to my duties as a maid." I squeaked at the guard using my cutest voice activated to the max. At my words, the grip loosened. 'It worked. I always knew that cute girls can get away using this tactic' Then the strength returned with more force. 'Damn.' In a split second, my body was turned to face his. For some reason he's blushing like a tomato when our eyes met. His body stiffened and his back held up straight. "You are too cute to ignore." His words seems to be forced from his mouth and his eyes were full of desperation. "Please go out with me!" The man shouted, head held low to cover his embarrassment from his proposal.

'Is he hitting on me?' The worst became hell like. First of all, I have no interest in males(because I'm….I was a male). Secondly, this conversation would just increase my chances of getting caught. Besides, this guy is terrible. You can't just ask a girl you just met to go on a date. Plus, you suck at flirting. How did he even think that it'll be a great way to start of a relationship. The guard stared at me awaiting his fate. Me, I didn't freaking know what could be done at this point. There's no way I could escape his grasp by saying no. If I say yes, then I would be in deeper trouble.

At the point where my brain will explode, the weight on my shoulder increased. Finally, a savior. Was what I thought. After seeing his face, my hopes dropped to zero. That person was none other than Guiche, the blonde mole boy. We made eye contact where mine was filled with despair. People say that you can tell your future by looking at someone's eyes. I could tell that I was literally screwed. Guiche removed his gaze and faces the guard. 'Here it comes. My identity is revealed.'

"I'm sorry, but she's already my future wife." Announced Guiche, calmly as if it's common knowledge. By his words, my heart malfunctioned.

'Future wife? Yeah right. As if I'll marry you.' My mouth opened, but only half way due to the hand that's preventing me from opening any further. My voice was muffled and unheard by the guard. The guard was saddened by the truth. "I see." He whispered in a low voice. His back dropped with his hope of having a girlfriend. Not saying anything else, he ran, tears clearly visible glittered in the air.

I felt sorry for him, but did Guiche just save me?! Why? What does he gain? The only thing that I could think of was that he's trying to make me fall for him. Like that will ever happen. Even so, I never thought that his words were the truth when it about his love for me. My decision was clear as day light. I placed the basket on the ground to remove his hand. With all my strength, I pushed him back. Guiche fell on his bottom from the force. He smiles while getting up.

"Is this how you treat your hero, Kirito-san." Guiche said, dusting his uniform. "Besides, there was no lies to my words."

'Is this guy serious?' My fist landed in his stomach out of frustration. "I will never ever ever marry a guy like you!" My voice rang the grounds as I placed a kick in his priceless treasures. "Never, for as long as I live!" I turned my back on the fallen blonde and walked away with the basket of laundry.

Behind me, Guiche yelled, still covering his precious jewels. "I'll make you my wife, some day! When I do, we'll have children!"

Smash!

The sound of a rock hitting its target was heard. Damn this guy is a pervert. No matter what I did, he still came back for more. Well, at least I was able to escape the danger of going out on a date. What worries me were the changes I'm feeling over time. Unlike the male me, I've became more aggressive in some ways/situations. There's no other reason on why I punched Guiche. I sigh at the thought of my future in this world. One thing is clear though, as I would never marry Guiche.

**Few Minutes Later**

I had safely reached my destination, Louise's room. Of course, I changed back into my normal outfit and placed the laundry where Siesta could find it easily. The case closed and my consciousness still sane. I opened the door casually believing that Louise was not in there. What I saw was not of this world or other worlds. In my view, there laid the princess on the floor. In her right hand held a whip. On top of her was Louise, legs caging the fallen royalty's waist. Her arms used as support where one of her hands was reaching for the whip. It was chaos. I stared at the two struggling before they noticed me. Our eyes met without blinking. As of that moment, I closed the door slowly while the two watched as my figure disappear, not moving from their frozen position. And so, I ran.


	11. Chapter 11

**As I said before, some parts may differ from the original plot so hope you don't mind.**

**Also, thanks for the correction. I appreciate the help.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kirito struggled from the bonds that held her to the ground. Three more figures glared down at female. One was Agnes, Captain of the Tristain musketeers in service of Henrietta, who was currently holding the victim down. The other two were Louise and Princess Henrietta. As what they're looking at, she's Kirito.

How has our hero got to this mess, you might say. Well, it's simple. Back at the time when Kirito ran from the scene. Unknowingly to her, Agnes had seen her escape. In the first place, Agnes had just returned to her post after a short break. By god knows what, saw a stranger running after hearing the creaking of a door. By piecing together bits of information, as the room was where Princess Henrietta was in and the unknown being wearing black clothing resembling an assassin. In scenarios like these and like a nature instinct, her mind reacted believing that the escapee was an enemy who had tried to do harm to the princess. Maybe an assassin sent by other nations to create disorder to her home nation.

She unsheathed her blade and sprinted after the black female. Making a turn on a corner, Agnes stopped her movement at the sight of the men surrounding her target. A misunderstanding arose between her realization and the truth. To Agnes, the men were bravely sacrificing themselves by using their bodies and fists to block the female's path. In truth, those men were all fans swarming their very own "princess". XD

Using this chance, Agnes was able to pin down the assassin and placed a gun over her forehead. The sudden appearance of a gun caused the whole group even the pinned down criminal to be shocked with confused expressions in the mix. Agnes however, paid no heed to it and would of pulled the trigger. Would of. If Louise hadn't screamed.

The rest was as followed with Kirito proven innocent for the non existent crime, but was still tied up. Of course, Kirito struggled in the process to no avail. Completing the final phase of securing Kirito, Agnes carelessly threw Kirito over her shoulders before Louise suggested to roll her on the ground. The idea didn't appeal to Agnes nor did she question the reasoning for she had seen the sadistic smile on Louise's face. Her fans quickly dispersed, not wanting anything to do with the situation.

* * *

Back to the present, Kirito had stopped her struggling. From anyone's view, they might see the scene as a group of ladies, torturing their chosen victim. On her face showed small bruises from crashing into the hallway walls, purposely by Louise. Agnes was still confused about the whole thing. While Kirito knew of the situation and was punished for seeing what shouldn't have be seen.

Louise wanted her familiar to suffer. From no food to a month to nailed to the wall upside down. Kirito shuddered at the thought and whimpered like a baby. Princess Henrietta couldn't stand punishing Kirito because she felt a punishment was unjust for someone that had done no wrong. So they compromised in explaining to Kirito the real reason behind their position and(Louise edited) if she ever leaked out the information, she would be severely tortured.

**Kirito POV**

How did I end up like this? First seeing Louise and Princess in a lesbian pose. Then, being tackled by grown woman and tied up to be rolled over the ground like a toy. Finally arriving back to Louise's room with injuries. As if it wasn't enough, Louise and the princess are having a discussion on what to do with me. People always say," Life is hard," without a care. Guess what, it's hell. Oh, I so wish I had just died back then or better, alive in my old world as a MALE. Mrs. Luck is never on my side it seems.

"Kirito?" Princess Henrietta crouched down towards my face. Her voice was like an angels. Sweet and kind. My lips curved into a smile at the sound of her voice.

'Stomp!'

"What are doing staring at her like that, pervert!?" Louise's foot was planted on my chest.

Damn that hurt. What's with the sudden assault? "I didn't do anything." I debated in agony. "Besides, aren't you the pervert for s-" As I was about to reveal her methods of torment, her foot slammed on my gut.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Louise, clearly flustered, spreaded her fury upon my back by raining down kicks and stomps, merciless.

Agnes dragged the kicking mad woman away before causing _anymore permanent_ damage. "Please forgive Louise rudeness, Kirito. She's more of the violent type sometimes." Princess Henrietta had apologised in Louise place, a true royalty with manners. I nodded in response. Seeing me accept, Princess Henrietta placed her hands on her chest, sighing in relief. Once more her eyes made contact with mine. "I have seen your performance on stage and was truly impressed by your swordsmanship. Louise had already told me much about you." Princess Henrietta praised me as her smile shined down on me. "Firstly, I want to clear out the misunderstanding. If you are not sure what I mean, it's about the time when you opened the door." I nodded for her to continue. " Okay." Princess Henrietta began her lecture, an index finger held close to her face, like a teacher to a student. "For the reason for Louise and myself being in that sort of position was clearly not of our intent. It was a result of struggling for a certain object. Please don't ask me what. In the midst of our struggle, I tripped and fell on my back. Louise tried to catch me before that happens and sadly fails. This resulted in her being over me and her arms and legs in caging me was so she wouldn't land on me." Her face reddens at the object part but quickly disappeared as it appeared. Her voice was surprisingly calm throughout the explanation.

After the explanation, everything made sort of sense. I agreed to the terms for my freedom and Anges untied me. My bones cracked as I stretch them, legs crossed on the floor.

"Cough" Henrietta tried to gain our attention once more. "Now to more serious matters." She exclaims, her usual sweet voice turned nervous. "There is a reason for me to visit Louise's room in secret." Question marks floated over Louise's and my own head. "The thing is, to increase my country's defenses and military power, I have chosen into the Germania's royal family. Though, it won't go as planned as the letter I sent to Wales of Albion might cancel the marriage."

Getting the point of her worries, I butted in. "So you want us to retrieve. Am I correct?"

"That's right Kirito." Princess gazed at her feet, her voiced became a whisper. "I know this isn't the right choice, but my country needed more power against the upcoming dangers." I got up using my hands as support and scratched my head. "But why us? Isn't it better to have a professional to the work?" My doubt is canceled as Princess Henrietta explains that she fears that there's an enemy spy. That's also the reason that her appearance here is in secrecy. I still had some more questions but Louise readily accepted the mission. Her excuse was that a noble can't refuse the royalty's orders and that their childhood friends. Of course, I also agreed to help out of my own free will.

Seeing that we had accepted the quest, Henrietta's face lit up and bowed her head. Before she left, she gave us some dates and directions for our journey. It seems that the letter will be sent in nearly one week. Our source of transportation will be provided by Wardes, captain of the griffin squadron. Things were perfectly thought out. I wasn't worried at all, but stressed that there was never a moment of rest for me in this new world. 'Sigh'


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for such a late update. There were complications these few months so I couldn't do anything. Enjoy. Since it's near the summer, updates are more frequent. **

* * *

**Kirito POV**

"Sigh"

"Louise, why did you take on the task?"

"What do you mean?" Louise questioned, walking in a steady pace.

"Sigh" Just hearing her clueless question made me tired. "I mean, why did you accept the mission that's clearly not suited for us?"

To my reply, question marks appeared above her head. Her head tilted, arms on her waist. "Isn't it obvious? As a noble, I must accept a request from my close friend and also the princess of Tristain."

Ugh. Again with the noble thing. "But don't you think that someone else is more suitable for such an important mission?" I asked her, hoping to change her mind. By her side, I tried to reason with her because I wanted a break from all the pain and action."You know, to reduce the possibility of faili-"

"No!" Her foot stomped on her last step before stopping and faced me. She may be shorter than me, but that didn't change a thing with her attitude. It seems she had already made up her mind, meaning there was nothing I could do to change that. "I will do it and you're coming with me!"

She grabbed my shirt, jerking me towards her eye level. "Or do you want to starve for an entire 2 WEEKS!" Instantly, I shook my head, cold sweat dripping down my face. "Good." With her measly strength, Louise pushed me down stairs, out of the building. She then huffed away, leaving the scene.

Not fair. Using such tactics is unreasonable. Sigh. I stood up and stared at the clear sky. The feeling of loneliness resurfaced as the sky reminded me of ALO. 'Asuna, I miss you and your cooking.' A single tear streaked down my cheek, reflecting the sunlight. 'Forever and ever, I will never be able to sink my teeth into those burgers. The juiciness of the meat, the flavor of the spices.' Sob.

"Don't worry headmaster. She is now in good hands."

"I sure hope so."

"Of course she'll be. As of now, she's going to live a life of luxury. Isn't that right my beautiful maid."

Huh? Hearing a familiar voice mixed in with a stranger's, curiosity overtook my loneliness. Slowly, I tiptoed forward, and hid behind a corner. Not too far away was a man wearing...what the hell is that? Some sort of circular collar and weird clothing, even in this world's terms it's still weird. He has a french mustache all curled up. One way or another, his face reminded me of Shakespeare, but more perverted. A clown maybe?

"Y-yes." A figure with short black hair stood beside the man.

"See? Even she knows." The man smiled, not sure if it's happiness or sadistic.

Isn't that Siesta? Why is she following that clown? Questions piled up, all centered on the clown...like thing.

"Please have a safe trip back Count Mott." Osmond showed pity in his eyes, but left it unseen by the count. Taking a final look at the headmaster, Count Mott walked towards the exit. Siesta followed behind her new master, masking her displeasure with a neutral facial expression.

Wait. Did the headmaster just call that clown a count as in a noble? You gotta be kidding me, this is unimaginable. What's worse is that Siesta is going to live with this creep. Unacceptable! No way in hell am I leaving this be. My maiden(hate to say it, but it's true. Sob) senses are tingling. I must save her.

As the best starter for such a mission, I required support. And so images of some people I knew of popped out.

"Oh. So you want my help?" Kirche leaned closer. "As payment, we shall do it to-ge-ther." She motioned her hands into a circle and a finger.

'Puff...Nope! Next.'

"Sure I'll help you save Siesta." The blond teen posed with his rose. "But." Guiche suddenly grabbed hold of my image of myself's hand. "You have to go on a date with me."

'Puff… Heck no. NEXT!'

An old man sat on his chair carelessly thinking of an answer. "Hmmm." Osmond opened his right eye, staring at my chest to my lower half. "Only if you allow me to see you take of your clothing."

'Smash… Die you stupid pervert.' My hand made contact with the wall, causing a crack to form.

Even though I just met her once, maybe Tabitha.

Stare. "Can you help me?" The image me asked. Stare. I clapped my hands together and pleaded. "Please." Her mouth opened slightly, keeping her face neutral. "No. Might cause more trouble." Losing interest, her eyes once more went into her book.

'Puff… No good.' What about Louise?

Slash! The tiny devil showed her true colors at the fullest. Image me ran to the door, only to find it locked. Slash! Louise moved closer, enjoying this moment of torture. "Wait, please have mercy." No answer returned, but her smile explained it all. Her eyes also smiled, sparkling within a void of fire. A prediction of the future could be seen within. A gravestone in a cemetery reading, 'Here lies Kirito, a dog of a familiar'. Finally, in her attack range, image me was crying and cowering. And tortured. Slash! "HAHAHAHA! Suffer you dog!" Louise screamed in joy, showering more blows. "HAHAHAHA!"

'Puff...Gulp. I think I'll do this alone. Yeah that's a good choice indeed.'

Taking a second glance, the clown was already in his carriage with Siesta. Swiftly, I ran towards the carriage. Hoping no one had seen me, I climbed under it, hanging under the vehicle with the rims as support. 'Don't worry Siesta. Once no one's watching, I'll knock this clown out, throw him in the lake, and save you.'


End file.
